


Savior

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Based on her one story of rescuing a young art prodigy, Gen, Happy Ending, the angst was implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: It wasn't like being The Good Guy ever really appealed to her on its own, but it wasn't so bad sometimes.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I do not believe that "Kasumi" is Kasumi's real name (I mean, come on, "mist?") because it's just too perfect, so I didn't actually use her name here.

She’s never considered herself the kind of person to be a savior. Not even when she was a child and naive enough to think that stealing candy would be good enough to satisfy the part of her that’s hard-wired into adrenaline and victory the way that addiction feeds itself on a hit.

But as she sits here, pretending to pay attention to the course corrections the autopilot is making while _actually_ watching the little girl sweep a brush over canvas (the _other_ thing that was stolen, mostly because the child wouldn’t let it go), she feels as though the artificial gravity of the shuttle has switched itself off. She’s a little lighter and a little disoriented. The girl bites her tongue, and a hint of a smile slips over those cracked lips. Maybe it’s not always so bad, playing hero. But she still wouldn’t do it for a living.


End file.
